


Constructive Critique

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship, Gen, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette and Adrien get together so she can help him further refine and develop a more adult modeling repertoire.





	Constructive Critique

**Author's Note:**

> Adrinette April prompt #7 - modeling.
> 
> This directly follows my first ever ML fic "Self Improvement," but can be read on its own.

Adrien followed Marinette up to her room, one hand carrying a plate of treats her parents had practically forced on him, the other holding Nino's camera bag.  It had been two days since she'd agreed to review his new, more adult modeling expressions, and he'd been able to get Nathalie to agree to adding this to his schedule because it had to do with his modeling.

"So, how do we start?" Adrien asked, pushing the snacks onto her desk.

"You brought some practice shots, right?" she asked.  When he nodded, she continued. "Why don't we go over those, and we'll see what works and what could be better, yeah?"  She met his eyes while her hands fidgeted with the hem on her shirt.

"You are okay with this, right?" he asked, needing to be sure.  "If you're not, we really don't have to do it."

She shook her head.  "No, Adrien. I **want** to help you.  And if you found what I said before useful, I want to do this for you."  She shrugged. "I **am** a little nervous, but that's because I've never done this before, and I… I worry about saying the wrong thing."

She was such a kind friend, what had he done to deserve this?  "You won't," he promised, beaming at her. "Even if your suggestions come out wrong, it'll be fine."  He fished out the USB drive full of his best practice pictures.

"Thank you," she said.  "But I still apologize profusely in advance, and probably later after I'm done dying of mortification, for anything that comes out too harsh."

Adrien snorted.  "You've met my father, right?"

"Well… yeah?"  She sounded uncertain.

"He's critiqued my work on the regular since I started modeling."  He shrugged. "Cold, critical, and harsh are all familiar ground for me."

Marinette's face crumpled, and for a moment she looked like she might cry.  Her expression shifted to a displeased frown. "You don't deserve that," she said grumpily.  "You work so hard. The least he could do is be professional."

He shrugged again.  "I think it is… for him anyway.  I mean, I've seen him critique the work of his designers the same way."

"Hmph."  She swiped the drive and plugged it into her computer.  "I've changed my mind."

He stared at her in confusion, as she navigated through the files.  It hurt a little to have her decide not to help, but he could understand.  

"I don't ever want to work at Gabriel after all," she added, opening the pictures.

"Oh… but you'll still help me?" he asked.

Marinette pushed aside the mouse and turned fully toward him.  "Of course I'll help you. I'm your friend Adrien. And even if it's a little awkward, and I say things in a clumsy way, I will never belittle you or speak harshly on purpose."  She gestured to her spare chair. "We grow better when those around us temper their criticism with compassion and a genuine goal to be constructive." She huffed again. "How you've ended up the way you are despite your father's nastier than necessary ways, baffles me."

His whole body went warm as he took a seat.  "Thanks, Mari. You're an amazing person and an awesome friend."

"And I'm always here to help," she promised.  "You can ask me anything."

That reminded him, and he pulled out the packet he'd picked up at the pharmacy.  "Hey, do you know why Alya told me to have smelling salts on hand for today?"

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> I'm nearly caught up.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
